A Second Chance
by Daemon Venator
Summary: <html><head></head>After failing to avert the apocalypse and save the Winchesters from the fiery fate, Aleksandria and Charlie are left orbiting above the remains of the planet earth in a Space Station that is falling apart. They only have one chance to go back in time and save the world from its imminent destruction with the help of a dimension-traveling crew from the Star-ship Enterprise.</html>
1. Chapter 1

It has been ten years since the escape and Aleksandria still found herself haunted by the screams of those they left behind. Had she known that her mission was to escort the Winchesters to their death and the ultimate destruction of the Earth, she would have never accepted it. There was a pounding coming from the back of her head consistent with the sound of an alarm; with each new beat came a flash of images from her past. The Winchesters. Lucifer. The Abandonment. Her sister. Aleksandria couldn't take it anymore. She could feel the weight of her guilt pressing down on her chest like an anvil. She sat up suddenly in her bed breathing heavily, exhausted from the pressure of her nightmare. There was still a pounding coming from the back of her head when she noticed that an alarm had been set off in the station. _The alarm! _

Aleksandria was still trying to pull her shirt over her head when she began running down the hallways towards the main bridge. "What's going on?" In the center of the room gathered the heads of each department on the ship and they were all staring at one thing; the screen that gave a 360 degree view of the empty space outside. On the screen there was a mass that Aleksandria had never seen before. "What the hell?" She took a step closer as her remark was met with silence, but she understood why. If she didn't know any better, Aleksandria would have dared to say that the anomaly they seemed to be encountering was a storm. A storm in space? How would that even be possible? "Status report."

_"Anomaly appeared at 0400 hours suddenly and without warning. Mass has increased by 4% on the hour. The anomaly seems to take the form of a lightning storm. Cause is unknown." _Aleksandria crossed her arms at the response of the Chief Engineer.

"Is it dangerous?"

_"If it continues to grow at its current rate, it could damage our electrical systems. It has all the readings of a regular lightning storm."_

Alex stared at the swirl of clouds intently trying to figure out where it had come from. "Put the engineers at full alert, tell them to report to their emergency stations and prepare for an electrical failure."

_"But General...we're not yet sure of what the anomaly will do."_

"You're right," Alex responded. "Which is why we need to prepare for a worst case scenario." If there was one thing Aleksandria learned in all her years as a warrior, it was to never underestimate strange and unknown phenomenon and she didn't like the looks of this...electrical storm. "Switch the backup generator to nuclear power."

Her last order was enough to cause an uncomfortable stir in the room followed by angry voices and shouting. It was a well known fact that the nuclear reactor was temperamental and required constant supervision. Awhile ago a leak was sprung in the reactor and nearly flooded a whole floor of the station. It took them months to clear the radiation and reseal the patch. _"General?" _

"If that thing hits and we lose electrical power, all backup systems will fry. We need to take them off the main power source and switch it to the nuclear reactor or we're going to lose all power. Now switch the backup generator to nuclear power." In a rush the Chief Engineers began relocating to their respective stations, the few scientists they had on board staying behind to figure out what they could from the distance. Not moments later did an electrical charge shake the station, temporarily blacking out the systems and putting the system on full alert.

"Get Captain Bradbury on the comm. I want a progress report on the Machine."

_"General! There is...something coming through the clouds." _

"What do you mean there is something coming through the clouds?" Alex turned her face to the screen. The man was right, there was something coming through the storm. "No...not a storm...a black hole. A portal into another dimension."

_"That's not possible." _

"You mean not probable."

_"Oh my God...it's...it's a space ship. Like straight out of Star Wars or some other science fiction fantasy movie."  
><em>

Aleksandria took one good look at the ship which seemed to be experiencing the same difficulties they were having with the lights that shone from on-board flickering on an off like a failing lamp. "Get Charlie on the line!" Alex replied hastily. "Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell do you mean they just _materialized _onto the station?" Alex demanded as she walked swiftly down the corridor. The new visitors were being held on the detention level with too many unanswered questions.

_"Exactly what it means Miss Petrova, they just appeared out of nowhere!" _

"People don't just appear out of nowhere! They come from somewhere, now I want to know where the hell they came from and why they are here on the station." she responded.

_"Well we think they came from the ship that came out of that anomaly." _Charlie said. _"Kind of like they just beamed aboard from the Starship Enterprise," _she chuckled jokingly.

"You are such a nerd Charlie," she scoffed, not willing to laugh at Charlie's jokes at the moment. Five minutes later they arrived to where the new company was being kept. As if Charlie wasn't already fan-girling out, it was apparent that the two men that were standing in the room had just come straight out of a science fiction movie from the past. "Oh God..."

"_Hello. I'm Jim Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise and this is my first officer, Spock,"_ he said while gesturing to him as he stood beside him. _"We'd like to speak to the ones in charge."_

Alex looked at him and couldn't help but snort. "You're kidding me right?" she looked at Charlie who shrugged her shoulders and looked back to the two men. "James Tiberius Kirk, like from the Star Trek movies? Yeah, cause I'm going to believe that crap. Get these two lunatics off my ship!"

_"Alex, they could be telling the truth. I mean look at their uniforms," _Charlie pointed out.

"You're telling me, Charlie Bradbury, that you don't have a uniform tucked away somewhere in your closet that looks exactly like that?" Alex questioned. Charlie pinched her mouth shut and looked down at her toes. Alex turned back to 'Captain Kirk' and smiled. "I don't suppose you want to show me around your starship do you Captain?"


End file.
